Sueño deverano
by love of angel
Summary: esta corto un pequeño comienzo para una nueva generación que trata de igualar a la anterior pero primero tienen que irse pls dejen review y ideas para continuar


**_Sueño de verano_**

**_Capi 1 Una casa como las de mas_**

Era un día con un hermoso clima de verano en el santuario de Atena, caluroso, con los templos hechos unos hornos, al ser de mármol brillaba como nunca, los lugares más resplandecientes eran las escaleras. Por otro lado el recinto del Patriarca era mas frío que los demás un clima prefecto para estar descalzo, correr por los pasillos y disfrutar el helado suelo.

En el templo de Atena era parecido solo que, al no estar en este, se sentía la paz y tranquilidad del templo, de repente eso fue interrumpido por la larga pesadilla de Saori, 'legaran los días mas calurosos que este ¿Qué are en esos momentos? Fácil irse del santuario a mi casa de campo o a la mansión ¿pero los caballeros que dieron su vida para salvarme de todos los peligros que he sufrido solo para salar el mundo entero y sus patéticos habitantes?

¿Los llevo? No, que se queden sufrir un poco mas no les ara daño,' pensaba mientras se daba vueltas en la cama 'pero no puedo ser así ellos se merecen un descanso, si ellos necesitan vacaciones y que mejor sacarlos de este infierno'-se dijo saori- para que tener problemas con en sol si, uno se puede ir a otra parte y disfrutar del – dijo serrando los ojos y abrasando las sabanas de la cama. Y así comenzaba a darse cuetan de su falta de cuidado y mucha flojera- ya yo me tengo que levantar –sentándose – me aburrí me levantó

Después del despertar matutino de la diosa nos trasladaremos a los aposentos de los guardianes de cada casa zodiacal que no tenían pensado en tener a un sol con ansias de sequía.

Las casas zodiacales no estaban solas cada casa con cada caballero y sus discípulos,

**_XII casa zodiacal de Phycis_**

En esta casa se encontraba el guardián de la casa en al cuarto de invitados.

El cuarto no era muy grande como su habitación, pero era suficiente como para poner dos camas, una mesita de centro y aun tener espacio para poner mas cosas. Este cuarto esta alfombrado por completo, en color azul marino oscuro, teniendo unos pocos muebles como una cama de plaza ½ , barias mesitas de noche mas bien 4, un espejeó de cuerpo completo y forma ovalada por un lado el marco del espejo mas grueso y mas aumento y por el otro lado mas delgado y menos aumento , las lámparas de pie que tiene en cada esquina si uno las prendía tenia una luz tenue y dando figuras como estrellas y formas de lunas .E l armazón de la alampara es de metal envejecido y con algunas figuras grabadas en negro para resaltar .La ventana es algo pequeña sin vidrio y con bisillos blancos y cortinas del mimo color que la alfombra.

El caballero estaba durmiendo en la cama de la habitación que esta en el centro de esta. Dormía boca abajo con barias almohadas, el brazo izquierdo paresia abrazar a alguien o a algo. Su cabello color turquesa esta peinado por el viento las sabanas blancas delineaban su bella figura aunque no había nada que delinear, ya que, estaban asta sus caderas, su blanca espalda observar una coqueta mano que le acariciaba

_**Mientras en acuario**_

En la onceava casa de acuario el caballero y sus discípulos ya habían comenzado con la rutina mañanera, una rutina que desagradaba, fastidiaba y al cansaba a pequeños rasgos de odio a uno discípulo mas joven, como nuevo aprendiz de el caballero de acuario tenia que respetar y aceptar las decisiones y ordenes que le daba su maestro y hyoga

-levantarme, ducharme, entrenar-suspira-y ha medio día comer y después seguir entrenando asta la hora de la cena – dijo el joven mientras se bañaba –Camus, claro como solo seré un caballero de plata, ni siquiera se acerca a ver como entreno sino manda a su discípulo preferido hyoga aunque el es menor que yo eso es injusto …ha como molesta hyoga -Sentía como el agua se iba poniendo cada ves mas helada pero despacio muy despacio asta que vio las llaves de la regadera se dio cuenta que estaban congeladas el aun con el jabón entre las manos y el shampoo en sus cabellos de color verde azulado lavándose salio de la regadera para ver quien era el culpable de congelar las llaves he interrumpir su ducha – maldigo a hyoga por hacerme estas entupidas jugarretas y maldigo a camus por haberle enseñado y consentirlo –

sintió una vos distinta a la de hyoga era su maestro el que estaba por hablarle y se reía del por su aspecto , sus ojos azul claro se abrieron de par a par para poder observar bien a la persona que se reía

-eso te pasa por faltarme el respeto – dijo conteniendo la risa –toma sécate que hoy no tienes entrenamiento y aprovecha el día

el joven se quedo si palabras , su mirada era algo mezclado de miedo y rabia pero solo le dirigió una sonrisa a su maestro ya que había parado de reír

–gracias maestro fueron las palabras que le salieron y tomo la toalla se la afirmo a la cintura y la dejo hay.

-y ¿porqué me maldecías?

solo porque usted le enseño este mismo jueguito a hyoga y me molesta cada vez que estoy en la ducha –

ya, será mejor que te vallas a vestir o te presentaras así ante atenea-

si maestro camus-

En el cuarto todo estaba tranquilo… Afrodita se deperto, abriendo sus parpados lo primeo que siso fue taparse de nuevo pero al sentir las carisias de esa persona se levantó.

Traía puestos unos bóxer blancos se estiro durante un buen rato después dirigió su mano derecha a su enredado cabello color turquesa para poderlo desenredar y al no poder se, se levantó de la cama y teniendo un cepillo para el cabello fue a buscar el otro que tenia en la habitación, paso por al frente del espejo avalado y se miro de pies a cabeza viendo su reprobable imagen se apresuro a buscar el otro sepillo vio como dormía la joven que lo acompañase en esa cama, le acaricio el rostro y ella despertó , abriendo lentamente sus ojos color morado oscuro casi negros , le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lin despertaste- dejo el en susurro

Ella abrió sus ojos –eh, tienes visitas-

Afro. Solo sonrió y fue de nuevo a verse al espejo en eso llega milo

Afro. – dijo viendo dentro del cuarto

Ha hola –dijo sepillando el cabello turquesa que ya tenia echo un desastre

Te buscaba, ¿me podrias hacer un favor?

Un …¿favor?- dándose vuelta para verlo mejor milo en ese momento se disponía a sentarse en la cama, ya que, para el no había nadie y quería hacerlo – de que se trataria?

De que – viendo a la muchacha que esta a su lado – oye afro no sabia que tenias bombones debajo de las sabanas – afro rio lin solo se quedo buscando una excusa para salir de hay y claro que la encontro hoy llegaria el caballero de plara muy sercano del y ella, como su amiga , tendria que atenderlo , aunque esa idea no le convenía para nada- y como te llamas?

En primer lugar afro no tiene ningún bombón entre las sabanas y en segundo mis datos personales no te conviene ni quisieras saberlos ¿cierto?- dijo encontrando su mascara entre las almohadas y se la coloco – ahora, como ya te puedo ver el rostro me puedo marchar nos vemos luego afro ¿y tu?¿ Quien dijiste que eras? – diciendo esto se levanto de la cama su larga cabellera color verde oscuro , que llegaba a la parte media de su espalda, callo en forma de cascada y su blanca piel fue observada por ambos caballeros , claro que traía puesto una camisa de dormir algo escotada , en color azul pálido.

-Yo me llamo milo de escorpión señorita y usted- levantándose de inmediato - ¿tendría el placer de decirme su nombre?-

Yo me tengo que retirar , con su permiso me marcho- se levanto de la cama y se fue a otra habitación de la casa de Phycis

Hay milo si supieras, bueno a lo que bienes ¿ que es lo que quieres?

Ha…..si eso me podrías regalar unas rosas rojas

Para que milo –afrodita empezó su rutina diaria , la creas que el polvo y así sucesivamente –dime para quien quieres tantas rosas

Es para……- milo no quería que lo viera ruborizarse _'En parte son para unas chicas, después para aliguen especial que me pidió y la otra es para…. Si para el no creo que le pida una mas para _

…_esa persona'_ es que son para hartas personas y no tengo dinero

para comprar, aparte, tus rosas son mas hermosas que las de la florería –

-Ya, te daré una docena pero es la ultima vez que me pides desde tres semanas que vienes con lo mismo

-Si, cuando vengo a buscarlas

-Ya sabes la hora lugar y todo así que vete luego, milo ¿acaso no recuerdas en donde esta la salida?- viendo la cara de milo de pregunta y quien era esa chica que estaba en la cama

-ella es una amiga a igual que su maestra son amazonas y lin se vino a quedar por un tiempo a mi casa ya que su maestra no esta, lin tiene19 años no esta comprometida y no le agradan los tíos como tu ¿ alguna pregunta?-

-No, gracias, por la informaron 'aunque no la necesitaba porque tengo mis métodos de sacarle sus datos'-

-De nada, ha… ,sabes no creo que a camus le agrade que la invites a la cena de mañana aparte que no puede – dijo afro con una sonrisa en los labio – ya me tengo que arreglar bye-

-Ya chao-

-Bye-

**_En capricornio la décima casa del zodiaco_**

Era todo muy tranquilo exceptuando por la pequeña pelea mañanera que tenían.

Una joven, delgada se hallaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda trancando una gigantesca puesta y con las piernas flectadas, abrazadas por sus propios brazos y cubiertas por sus cabellos azabaches, que tenían un brillo especial.

Traía puesto un jaenés azul algo desteñido arremangados asta sus pantorrillas, no traía calcetas, pero si, unos zapatillas blancas, su polera era café clara con unos diseños que no se lograban observar.

Sola, deprimida sollozaba en el cuarto de baño de esa casa .No quería que la molestaran, por esa razón se encontraba encerrada pero el mejor amigo de su maestro la consolaba, aun estando detrás de esa puerta que dividía la comunicación entre ambos

-Pero Inés…- decía mientras trataba de elevar mas su cosmos para saber que le pasaba a la joven – decidme que os pasa, decidme ya as estado en este cuarto desde… hace mucho tiempo – miraba su reloj de mueca – desde 2 horas y media que estas en ese cuarto acaso has peleando de nuevo con aliaros o con mi discípulo si es de ser así les reto pero sal ya -

-no te importa – decía sollozando mas fuerte –no te importa nunca te a importado, total que le va a importar a un caballero de oro lo que le pasa a la discípula de un amigo del, una….- paro para levantar la cabeza que le dolía ya estar en esa posición tanto tiempo, no solo eso le dolía si no lo que le diría -que no sirve – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo y empezaron a llorar desahogándose y recordando de nuevo las palabras del propio alioros había dicho una ves y otra vez en su propia cara , eso era lo que le había llevado a la casa de capricornio

Esa mañana Inés se había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya que la noche anterior se le había ocurrido ir al pueblo y después al cine, no era muy tarde cuando bajaron pero se había quedado mucho tiempo viendo en una librería, como era de suponer Inés se quedo viendo por horas completas los libros de terror y de suspenso, después de eso se fueron al cine.

Pasaron horas y horas en la película que ella había ocurrido ver. Llegaron bastante tarde al entrar al templo de sagitario se despidió de y de shura quienes siguieron a la casa de capricornio.

Después de eso ella empezó a llorar no sabia porque pero después aioros la fue a consolar y se enojaron fue tal el enojo que se peleo y se fue con shura.

-no, no ,si sirves , vamos mira que no quiero verte llorar- se acerca a la puerta y trata de abrirla

-¿Shura?- se secaba las lagrimas su vos sonaba ya mas tranquila y serena

-Si- dijo al escuchar que ya no lloraba la pequeña

-Tu….¿me quieres?-

-Quiérete…-dudo al responder si la quería pero que tipo de querer tenia así ella si no le respondía de seguro se podría a llorar entonces seria mas fácil decirle que si pero no que tipo de querer –claro que te quiero, eres la….

Entonces si me quieres, ausentarte, quiero estar sola –dijo interrumpiendo a Shura

-Esta bien me voy – dijo yéndose del lugar de la puerta – pero estaré en sagitario por si me necesitas , no quiero que hagas maldades testare vigilando

Solo ándate , ya se que estarás con tu amiguito , ese caballero que dice ser mi maestro, dice ser bueno pero no lo es, es malo no me soporta y…en fin márchate – se paro, y se vio su reflejo en el espejo

Otra vez le volvió el orgullo debe estar mejor que hace 15 minutos –se alejo y fue a la casa de aioros – el debe estas mal , porque pelearan tanto

-Te oí Shura –gritaba desde adentro pero no le dio importancia ahora que estaba sola en una casa tan grande podrirá comprender mejor su enojo y el de aioros .

Después de un largo rato de estar meditando lo sucedido se dispuso a irse a otra parte. "_primero tendré que salir de este baño , segundo tendré que ir a la casa de sagitario y decirle a ailoros que iré al bosque de las amazonas y me quedare durante un buen rato me cambiare de ropa mientras estaré aya y entrenare lo suficiente como para perder la tarde completa , después de todo eso llegare a la casa me daré un baño" _– suspira – y si hoy al patriarca se le ocurre decirle a Atena sobre nuestra existencia … espero que si porque –tocan la puerta del baño

La vos de un chico muy dulce llamaba

-he…Inés ¿¿¿¿estas bien???…. no quieres salir un rato … creo que seria mejor si conversamos desde afuera-

-esta bien salgo de inmediato – se lavó el rostro y se observó bien

Detenidamente sus ojos de color café claros, de igual color que la de su polera, los diseños que tenia eran de ovejitas blancas, esponjosas, otras eran con un color medio plomizo pero eran la minoría , algo infantiles pero eso era lo que tenia limpio, una cerca las ovejitas iban saltando a esta , que era de color marrón oscuro que el fondote la polera tenia algunas nubes, volvió su mirada directamente a sus ojos ese brillo que le quedaba después de llorar ya iban tres veces que se veía a si misma con ese brillo. Su delgada cara blanca y cubierta por su chasquilla que le delineaba ojos algo grandes y profundos su nariz es delgada fina como ella entera. los labios eran delgados sonrío ella tenia una Tes. perfecta lamentablemente no la podía presumir por su mascara. Aquella mascara plomiza fría representaba grandes recuerdos pero grandes penas tenia significados que le hacían sorprender uno de esos la discriminación a la mujer por ser mas débil que los hombres genéticamente, por haber demostrado tantos años de no poder pelear sola y no saber que es una guerra .Se agacho y vio que todavía le quedaba la mascara en el suelo cojeó la mascara la observó durante unos instantes dudo en colocársela pero

- que tiene esta cosa que me ¿asusta?-dijo en vos alta, cerro los ojos la coloco en su rostro, sus puños se apretaron y después los relajo suspiro arreglo su cabello, chasquilla que tenían una forma espantosa la sepillo un poco y río, buscando entre las cosas que estaban en las divisiones del espejo encontrando una pequeña liga de color negro se la puso en un mechón de cabello haciendo una pequeña trenza.

Le saco el seguro a la puerta su blanca y delicada mano se acerco a la perilla la bajo dejando que la gran puerta se abriera sola

-valla que te arreglaste –comento el muchacho- yo esperaba que salieras como entraste en la madrugada – rieron ante el comentario , pero ella sabia que el tenia razón entro en la madrugada como una loca llorona que solo quería estar sola y ahí estaba shura consolándola para salir arreglada siesta para enfrentar el día que habia estado planeando sin aioros

-en donde quieres estas ahora –esa fue el ultimo comentario que dijo porque ya estaban afuera del templo de capriornio se veia el de sagitario y a los dos maestros que hablaban en el techo de este

-iremos para alla –finalmente respondio Inés- para deciros que no quiero estar sola y que nos iremos al bosque de las amazonas

-pero te enfrentaras a aioros … después de la riña que tuvieron no creo que querrán estas juntos como maestro y aprendiz

-nunca entrene con el y no lo are ahora, amenos que el patriarca me lo pida yo no aceptare orden del

- eso signifia

- si –dijo sin darle importancia

-te iras a donde tu antigua maestra, en donde sufriste tanto y no quieres….-el joven se callo ante el imponente templo, se les paso en un abrir y serrar de ojos el trayecto que pasaron entre cada respuesta había un espacio de silencio que no le agradaba a ninguno de los jóvenes

-no – se acercaron a la puerta de entrada, posterior de sagitario- estamos aquí , deseadme suerte para no pelear con el

-porque pelearías si entramos los dos , aparte estaremos como discípulos cualquiera deja tu orgullo y-

no… nunca dejare mi preciado orgullo una de las cosas que amo aparte de nuestra querida diosa a la cual serbire fiel mente es mi orgullo y auna persona espeial pero eso no lleba al aso no quiero que… - paro en seco

hola Inés como has estado ¿espero que bien porque tengo una notita para ti y Andres se tienen que reportar ante el patriarca esta tarde

- como a que hora seria esta ¿Cómo se podria llamar?

-No se que importa como se llama … ¿aque hora tenemos que estar alla?

-Como jefe del personal del santuario les digo que me traten

con mas respeto

-A tu …- intento decir Andres

-con mas respeto porfavor como se teocurre…. Y dinos a que hora sera todo

-Con mas respeto muchachita mira que si no estubieras acomparada te abria castigado hace barios dias

-Si tu y quien mas?-estaves si pudo decir andres el señor se fue con las ganas dse retar a abros aprendices pero el sabia que ellos eranmas fuertes que el solo


End file.
